Freind or Foe
by BAJ
Summary: When the King of Jurai selets a new husband for Aeka things get very tense. Esspecially considering who is sent to deliver the message.
1.

HI EVERYONE. THIS IS FIC TAKES PLACE IN THE TENCHI MUYO! OVA TIME LINE.  
IT TAKES PLACE ABOUT 6 MONTHS AFTER THE END OF THE SERIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY  
IT. BY THE WAY I DO NOT NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THE TENCHI CHARATERS.  
THIS IS A COMPLETLY FICTIONAL STORY.  
  
It was a normal day at the Masaki home, well as normal as that place  
can be anyway. Washu was, as usual hard at work in her lab. Aeka and Mihoshi  
were at the shrine doing some chores. Because Tenchi's grandfather and father were  
away for the weekend. Sasami was busy prepairing lunch for Tenchi and the gang.   
Tenchi along with Ryo-oki was hard at work in the carrot feilds. As for Ryoko   
she was fast asleep taking a prelunch nap in front of the television.  
  
However, in space a vistor was on his way, and Washu knew it. Washu  
had installed thosands of sensors around the earth as to tell when unwanted  
guests were in the area. She was currently tracking a small Jurian ship that  
was heading in Earth's direction. She had never seen this specific ship before.  
However, she knew it could not be Aeka's mother or father. A ship for them   
would be much bigger and more powerful. "Hmmm....This could get intersting"  
said Washu with a devilish smile.   
  
Meanwhile out in front of the Masaki residence Azaka and Kamidake   
were begining to sense the Juria ship as well.   
  
"We must tell princess Aeka," said Azaka  
  
"No, it will arive before we return we must tell Sasami, she is closer"  
said Kamidake.  
  
The two Gigantic cylianders then left their ports and headed for the  
house. Once they arrived they got Sasami's and Ryoko's attenntion the only  
way they knew how. They began to yell as lound as their robotic voices could.  
Ryoko was awakened by the sudden yelp and fell off the couch in the process.  
When she got up, she saw Sasami running to door. Ryoko followed and found the two  
Gurdians yelling for Sasami.  
  
"I'm right here" said Sasami,yet the Gurdians continued calling.  
  
"I said I am right here" said Sasami, still no change.  
  
Ryoko then flew up to their robotic eyes and yelled "She is right   
there!"  
  
The two Gurdians turned to see the small princess staring at them in  
confusion and they both grew large sweat beeds on their sides.  
  
"Uh....princess Sasami, we have an incoming Jurian ship" said Azaka  
  
"Is it mom or dad!" said an excited Sasami  
  
"No, this ship is unkown it is not in our data banks" said Camidake  
"We do not know who it is"  
  
"Wonder who it is" said Sasami  
  
"Whoever it is, he is here already" said Ryoko who pointed at the sky.  
Sure enough in the distance a small craft could be seen heading their way.  
  
Meanwhile in the feilds Tenchi also caught sight of the ship. First he  
belived it was Mihoshi but then he relized that she was with Aeka at the shrine.  
He then droped his rake and headed for the house with Ryo-oki, holding a carrot, close  
behind.  
  
Sasami, the Guardians and Ryoko watched as the ship settled over  
the lake in front of their home. The ship was not very large. A four or five seater  
at best but Sasami could tell by its design that not only was it a Jurian ship.  
It was a royal tree ship. A beam then apeared from the ship in front of the   
group. Seconds later a form appeared from the beam. When the beam left. A  
man stood in its place. He wore the traditonal Jurian robe. He was farely tall  
and was of average weight. He had long crimson red hair that was back in a   
long pony-tail, a very common style on Jurai. He was cleanshaven and had large  
smile on his face.   
  
Before Ryoko could speak Sasami ran by her twoards the man. She ran  
too him arms open and she yelled "KURO!!" She then jumped in the young mans  
arms and hugged him for all she was worth.   
  
"Hello Sasami, its been a while" said Kuro as he hugged her back.  
  
"What are you doing here!" said the young princess with much excitement.  
  
"What, I can't visit my favorite two princess' in the universe." said  
Kuro as he kissed the young princess on the forehead.  
  
Sasami smiled and said, "Let me introduce you. Ryoko this is Kurosawa,  
Kuro for short. He is a childhood freind of Aeka's. He is also one of my  
best freinds."  
  
"Hello, Miss Ryoko. Your reputation procedes you." said Kuro  
  
"Oh does it, tell me are you Jurian Royalty like Sasami?" said Ryoko  
  
"To be precise, yes. I am Sasami and Aeka's 2nd Cousin. So I do have  
a little royal blood in me." said Kuro "how could you tell?"  
  
"Your ship is a royal tree" said Ryoko  
  
"Very observant Miss Ryoko, it is a royal tree I just got it last   
month for my 19th birthday" said Kuro  
  
Ryoko then gave him a quick look over and said "Your cute, but your  
no Tenchi"  
  
"Speaking of whom where is this Tenchi" said Kruo  
  
"You know of him?" said Sasami  
  
"Yes, your father infromed my all about him, along with everyone else"  
said Kuro  
  
"Daddy?" said Sasami, however before she could finish her thought   
another voice was heard.  
  
"Sasami!, whats going on!" yelled Tenchi as he ran up the path.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, Hi" said Ryoko as she proceded to rub up next to him when  
he arrived. Sasami then introduced Kuro yet again to Tenchi and Ryo-oki, currently  
in her child form.   
  
"So your a freind of Aeka's, come on she is at the shrine I'll take   
you to her." said Tenchi after the formal introductions.   
  
"You go get them, I'll finish lunch" said Sasami as she ran inside.  
  
Tenchi nodded and began to move twoards the steps. However, before   
Ryoko and Kuro could follow Ryo-oki jumped in front of Kuro and began  
a little dance. She smiled and meowed at the end and looked at Kuro with joy.  
  
Kuro then bent down and looked the child and said "That was great,  
what a show. In fact that was so good I have a present for you." Kuro then   
reached in his robe and pulled out a small bundel of carrots. "Here for you."  
  
Ryo-oki's eyes lit up as she took the carrots. She then turned to Kuro  
and said "Meowwww!"  
  
"Your welcome." said Kuro  
  
Ryo-oki then began to wolf down the carrots.   
  
"How did you..." said Ryoko  
  
Kuro then cut her off and said "Like I said Sasmai's Dad informed me"  
  
----------later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the top of the steps to the shrine Kuro and the others saw Mihoshi   
and Aeka. Kuro then whispered something into Tenchi's ear and hid in the bushes.  
  
Tenchi then called out "Aeka, Mihoshi, come here a second"  
  
Aeka and Mihoshi came to him and smiled. "Yes Tenchi" they both said  
  
Kuro then appered quietly from the bushes and stood behind Aeka. He  
quickly held a finger to his lips to signify that the others should remain  
quiet. Even Mihoshi noticed him and followed his instructions to stay silent.  
  
Aeka noticed that everyone was looking behind her. She then turned   
but Kuro turned with her so she saw nothing. Ryoko then began to chuckle.  
As she continued to turn and look, the others begin to chuckle and laugh. She  
even did two 360 turns, but Kuro always kept behind her.  
  
"What is so funny" yelled Aeka as even Tenchi was now laughing himself  
silly.  
  
"Hey Spunky" said Kuro  
  
Aeka face when white with shock, she then got a very happy look on her  
face as she turned and saw him. She then said "Kuro!" and jumped into his arms  
for a hug.  
  
Kuro hugged her right back, smiled and said "its good to see you Aeka"  
  
Aeka then slapped Kuro upside the head and said "that was for the prank,  
and this is for calling me that stupid nick-name." and she slapped him again.  
She then grabbed him again and kissed him on the cheek and said "Thats for   
coming to visit"  
  
Ryoko then fell to the ground holding her gut as she laughed and all  
she could say was "SPUNKY!!!"  
  
Aeka then turned and growled at the space pirate and gave her a very  
evil look.  
  
"Same old Aeka" said Kuro as he smiled  
  
Aeka then said "What are you doing here"  
  
"Aeka, I have something very important to tell you" said Kuro  
"Your father has selected a new husband for you."   
  
Ryoko's face lit up with joy, she may finally be rid of her rival for  
Tenchi's love. Aeka, Mishoshi, and Tenchi were shocked. The last time a   
husband was selected for Aeka, Tenchi was forced to fight him. However thanks to  
Mihoshi he was a real washout. (excuse the pun)  
  
"Oh......oh really.....um well.....do, do you know who he has selected."  
said a nervous Aeka  
  
Kuro then put both his hands on her sholders and said "Aeka, he has  
selected me"  
  
Ch 2 coming up 


	2. Kuro v.s. Tenchi

Here is CH2  
  
Aeka's face twisted and contorted with dozens of emotions. She was  
at a loss for words. She truely loved Kuro, but not the same way in witch  
she loved Tenchi. Under normal circumstances she would be overjoyed for her  
father to select her good freind as her husband, but these were not normal  
circumstances.  
  
The others were just as shocked as Aeka, even Ryoko was surprised by  
the bluntness of Kuro.   
  
Kuro's face remained the same, unwavering seriousness. He looked at  
his childhood freind and saw the pain in her eyes. "Aeka, I thought you would  
be pleased. That baffoon Seirgo was a stranger to you. Your father thought   
that you would be more comfortable with some one you already know."  
  
Aeka's mind was racing. She kept thinking about what she should do.  
"I.........don't know........I am........Kuro.....Tenchi and" she stammered  
  
Tenchi decided to be a little brave and he said "Kuro, Aeka needs  
some time to absorb all this. We should let her think about things. Come on  
Sasami has lunch ready by now."  
  
Kuro turned to Tenchi and gave him an Icey glare, he then sighed  
smiled and said "Very well"  
  
-------later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What" yelled Sasami  
  
"I said your Dad has selected Kuro to.." repeated Ryoko  
  
"Aeka, what are you going to do" said a worried Sasami as she cutting   
off Ryoko  
  
"I am not sure Sasami, I am not sure" said Aeka as she looked out the  
window at Kuro and Tenchi as the spoke together out front.  
  
"This is wonderful. What is the name of this delecasy" said Kuro as   
he finshed his sandwitch.  
  
"Ham and Chesse on White" said Tenchi  
  
"Hmm.....good" said Kuro  
  
"Kuro what, do you intend to do?" asked Tenchi  
  
"What do you mean" said Kuro  
  
"If Aeka doesn't want to go, what will you do?" Tenchi said  
  
"Tenchi......this is no place for a future Queen of an Empire as  
vast as the Jurian" said Kuro  
  
"Well, is that for you to decide" said Tenchi  
  
"Excuse me Tenchi but I am her freind. I care about what happens to her  
and you leading her on like this is only going to make things worse. She will  
eventually be forced to come back to Jurai by the King, one way or another.  
If she comes back now it won't hurt as bad." Kuro more or less yelled.  
  
"Kuro, I am just trying to help" said Tenchi in his own defense  
  
"I know, I appologize for snapping like that, but I have to take Aeka  
and Sasami back with me and that is final. I will do whatever it takes" said  
Kuro  
  
"What do you mean, whatever it takes?" asked a nervous Tenchi  
  
"Kuro" said Aeka  
  
"Yes," answered Kuro as he turned to see Aeka and Sasami at her side  
  
"I know you want what is best for us but you must understand. We have  
a family here. I love Tenchi and I never want to leave him. I know that  
you just want me to be happy. Well Sasami and I are happy, we are happy  
here. You must understand that." said Aeka  
  
"Oh, but Aeka he is so cute. Don't you want to go back with him to  
your castle and live happly ever after" said Ryoko sarcastically as she phased  
through the wall.   
  
"Shut up Ryoko!" said Aeka  
  
"Kuro we are happy here. If that is what you want us to be then let   
us stay" said Sasami  
  
"So your saying you don't want to go" said Kuro  
  
"Yes, Kuro I do love you, but" said Aeka  
  
"Not as much as Tenchi" Kuro said, cutting her off. Kuro then bent  
down and kissed Aeka on the cheek and said "I know you'll understand someday  
why I am doing this" Kuro then faced Tenchi and in his most serious voice  
said "Tenchi Masaki, by order of the King of Jurai I challenge you to a duel.  
If you succued in defeating me Aeka and Sasami may do as they wish. However,  
If I am victorius then both will accompany me to Jurai where the King will  
decide their fate."  
  
"What!!" said a shocked Tenchi  
  
"You must fight Tenchi" said Aeka  
  
"But, but, but" said Tenchi  
  
"He doesn't have to do shit!" said Ryoko  
  
"If he does not fight, than I win by default" said Kuro  
  
"Wait, I'll fight" said Tenchi holding his head.  
  
"What?! But, Tenchi" whined Ryoko  
  
"Ryoko, I have to. I would do the same for any one of you. You all  
mean to much to me now." said Tenchi as he looked into Ryoko's eyes.  
  
"Be careful," said Ryoko as she attempted to kiss Tenchi. Tenchi became  
very nervous and attempted to scramble away from the space pirate. He   
ended up getting away just in time before Ryoko got to him. Aeka then gave  
Ryoko another stern look.  
  
"Very well can we get on with this." said Kuro as he twisted a ring  
on his finger and transformed into a battle suit. He then watched Tenchi as he   
pulled out his weapon of choice. "The master key! The King told me that you had  
special powers but I never belived he ment this. Well I suppose my weapon is  
not as powerful." he said as he pulled a sword of his own. "But then again  
two swords are better than one" he said as he produced a second blade. Both  
swords jumped to life and he lept at Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi's sword lit up just in time to block the attack and then the fight  
was on. The display of offensive and defensive stregth was amazing. However, the  
overall sword battle was what stole the show. Both combatants were obviously  
expert swordsman. As Kuro would swing and kick at Tenchi he was forced to block   
and dodge. Even though Kuro had two blades, Tenchi and the master key were  
keeping him on his toes.   
  
"Your good" said Tenchi  
  
"Not bad yourself" said Kuro  
  
The battle raged on and neither combatant seemed to have the upper   
hand that is until Tenchi sliced at Kuro's head. Kuro doged the blade just  
in time and use his swords as balance and he then fliped backwards.  
  
"Hey, this is not a fight to the death you know." said Kuro when he   
landed. Tenchi only had a worried look on his face. "What?" said Kuro.   
Tenchi then pointed to the ground and Kuro saw a giant red lock of hair.   
Kuro then felt the back of his head and sure enough his pony tail was no   
more. "My hair! You cut off my hair" screamed a shocked Kuro  
  
"The sword did it" said Tenchi as giant sweat bead appeared on his   
forehead.  
  
Kuro then charged and began the battle once again. After what  
seemed like forever it happend. Tenchi made an error and gave Kuro an opening.  
Kuro nocked the sword from Tenchi with the but end of one of his own swords.  
When Tenchi jumped to retrive it he was punched in the gut.   
  
The girls screamed Tenchi's name but before anything could be done.  
Tenchi was on his back attempting to catch his breath. Kuro quickly got over  
him and put his energy blades in a "X" shape near his neck.  
  
"Its over, now yeild Tenchi" said Kuro  
  
"Aeka, Sasami, I am sorry" said Tenchi  
  
"Noooo!" bawled Sasami  
  
Tenchi then looked at Aeka as she began to cry into her hands, and then  
with a heavy heart he said "I yeild"  
  
Meanwhile, in the lab of the great Washu. The spikey haired goddess   
looked on as she saw the events unfold. "This is interesting, interesting indeed."  
she said as she watched.  
  
CH#3 is coming up 


	3. choices

Here is CH#3  
  
Kuro looked at himself in the reflection of the lake. He still couldn't  
Believe that he had lost his ponytail. More to the point he couldn't believe  
he almost lost his head. He had won the duel, but winning was far from easy.  
He then looked up at the dark night sky and thought about the events of the  
afternoon.  
  
--------flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuro backed away from Tenchi and helped him to his feet. It was a  
shallow victory. Kuro could hear his friends behind him crying. His mind   
was telling him that this was the right thing. Yet, his heart said something  
else.   
  
"Good match" said a somber Tenchi as he extended his hand.  
  
"yeah" said Kruo as he shook Tenchi's hand. Tenchi then limped to  
Ryoko who helped him inside.  
  
Kuro then walked to Aeka but before he could say anything. She began  
to cry harder and she ran in after Tenchi. Kuro then turned to see Sasami bawling.  
He then walked to her and fell to his knees.  
  
"Sasami, I am sorry it had to happen this way." said Kuro. He then  
wrapped his arms around the young princess but before he could hug her. She  
slapped him the face.  
  
She then began to pound on his shoulders with both of her fists as she  
repeated over and over again "I hate you! I hate you!" as she cried. After  
a minute or so she finally stopped and ran inside after the others. Kruo   
watched as she ran in and realized that while her attacks did not hurt him  
her words caused great pain. If he felt bad about himself before. He felt like  
shit now. He almost felt like beating himself up. He did love Aeka, but he  
truly wanted to make her happy. He felt that staying with Tenchi would only   
bring her pain in the end. However, at the moment it sure did not feel like   
it. He then turned to see Mihoshi who was still staring at him with a look   
of anger on her face.   
  
"Mihoshi please tell them that I will come to take them to Jurai   
tomorrow morning." said Kuro  
  
Mihoshi simply nodded and went inside as well.  
  
Kuro then decided that it would be best if he went away for a while  
why the others calmed down. Besides he seriously doubted if he was now welcome  
in that house.  
  
Therefore he decided to go to the other side of the lake for the  
night. His ship Eano had plenty of food and a place to sleep, however it still  
did not help his heart ache.  
  
-----end flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He now was attempting to get to sleep. However the battle of his  
heart and mind were keeping him awake. As he lay back he said "If I am doing  
the right thing than why does it feel so wrong."  
  
Then a calm soothing melody began to come from nowhere. Kuro sat up  
and looked around and he saw light glow around the water. When he looked again  
he saw a beautiful woman standing before him. She seemed to glow and she smiled  
at Kuro.  
  
"Who...Who are you" said Kuro  
  
"I am Tsunami" said the woman  
  
"Tsunami, but that, that is the flagship of Jurai. The most powerful  
of all spacecraft. How can?" said Kuro  
  
"That is not important." she said as she floated towards him. "You  
are currently faced with a decision of the mind and the heart. I am here to   
make sure you make the right choice."  
  
Kuro couldn't believe what he was seeing or what he was hearing.  
"What should I do. My head says take them back to Jurai where we can live   
happily. But my heart says I should let them stay here where they are already  
happy even if there is risk. Tsunami you have to help me. What do  
I do?!" said a desperate Kuro  
  
Tsunami smiled and touched the face with her hand and said "Your a   
good man Kuro. I can only offer you this advice. When you make your descion  
look inside yourself. Don't pit your heart and mind against one another. Instead  
use them together. Only then will you truly understand." then Tsunami faded  
away.  
  
Kuro then opened his eyes and saw the sky. He looked around and   
saw no one. "Did I dream that, it seemed so real." he said. He then pondered  
Tsunami's words. Use your heart and mind together. Kuro could only lay back  
and think. Eventually he fell asleep and Tsunami watched from a distance and  
smiled.   
  
----------next morning---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuro arrived at the Masaki residence in the morning as promised.   
There he found Aeka and Sasami packed and ready to go. Both were obviously  
upset. The others stood by them as Kuro picked their suitcases up and put them  
away. When he told the girls it was time to go. They all got volleys of hugs.  
Kuro watched the goodbyes and almost felt like crying himself. However, he  
remained silent and promised himself he would get through this. Then came the  
grand finale. Sasami picked up Ryo-oki and hugged her as both cried. Kuro  
almost lost it there, he had to run into his ship where he began to bang his  
head on the wall as he would repeat over and over again "Why me!"   
  
When the girls got to the spacecraft Kuro quickly stopped his self  
abuse and watched as they refused to speak with him. Kuro was almost at the   
breaking point but not yet. When he gave the order to his ship Eano to leave   
he thought he had made it.   
  
When they had finally reached Earth's orbit. Kuro was sure he was home  
free. Then it happened. Ryo-oki appeared in her ship form with Ryoko, Tenchi,   
and Mishoshi on board. A screen then appeared that showed the 3.   
  
"We just thought we would see you off" said a strangely sad sounding  
Ryoko.  
  
"Oh great." mumbled Kuro  
  
"Goodbye Sasami!" cried Mihoshi  
  
"Goodbye Mihoshi! I'll miss you" said Sasami  
  
"Merooowwwww!" cried the ship Ryo-oki  
  
"I love you too, Ryo-oki" bawled Sasami  
  
Kuro finally cracked. He slumped over his console and began to cry.  
"That's just so sad! I can't take it. I just can't do it! I'll take you back."  
bawled Kuro as he banged his fist on the chair.  
  
Sasami then stopped crying almost like a faucet being turned off. She  
then looked at Aeka and they both simultaneously said "We got him!"  
  
Kuro suddenly froze and sat up. He then slowly turned and said "What  
do you mean you got me!"  
  
The girls had embarrassed looks on their faces and each had a large  
sweatbeed to match. Before they could respond however a loud crash was heard  
followed by a siren.   
  
Kuro then looked at his map to see some craft of some sort had just  
collided with Ryo-oki. He quickly turned to see a medium sized craft making  
a controlled landing while Ryo-oki was spinning out of control towards the  
Earth's atmosphere. Kruo then said "Oh No, Eano follow that Cabbit"  
  
Eano quickly turned and dived after the ship. Once they reentered   
Earth's atmosphere Kuro saw how bad the damage was. Two of Ryo-oki's pillars  
were crushed and its main body was severely burned due to the sloppy reentry.  
He then saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Ryo-oki obviously   
fell unconscious and reverted back to her cabbit form. He saw the cabbit, and  
3 injured passengers as they fell towards the earth. He then knew he had   
only one option.   
  
"Eano except all orders given to you by Aeka, and get me a wing pack."  
he said. A backpack like item appeared from the wall and he quickly put it on.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Aeka  
  
"I'm going to fly down there, get them and bring em here." said Kuro as  
he opened the hatch in his ship.  
  
"That's crazy!" yelled Aeka attempting to be louder than the wind.  
  
"Yeah, I know" said Kruo and then he jumped out. When he was   
close to the group he hit a button on the strap of the pack. Two mechanical  
black bird like wings extended from it and he flew to the group. The closest  
pair was Ryo-oki and Mishoshi. He grabbed them both and quickly flew them to  
Eano where Aeka and Sasami grabbed them. Kuro then dived back and grabbed the   
unconscious Tenchi and Ryoko. However the wings were not strong enough to   
carry all 3.  
  
"Oh no, If I don't bring them both back know. I won't have time to  
pick them both up." said Kuro. He then looked towards the ground and said   
"We are falling to fast. We'll all die.....alright smart-guy now what do you  
do" Kuro said to himself. Kuro then got an idea, he realized the consequences  
but he had no other choice. "Why do I have to be so damn noble!" he yelled  
as he removed the wing pack and put it on Tenchi. It was a difficult process  
considering he still was holding Ryoko over his shoulder. Not to mention they  
were falling like a rock towards the earth. He finally got the pack on, he   
then shook Tenchi for all he was worth trying to get a response.  
  
Tenchi was groggy at best but was able to respond with a "Whaaa?"  
  
"Hold Ryoko Tenchi!" Kuro said as he placed the space pirate in Tenchi's  
arms.   
  
Kuro then punched in a code on the packs strap keypad. A robotic   
voice was then heard "Understood, preparing for landing." The wings then  
began to flap and slowed Tenchi's and Ryoko's decent. Kuro however continued  
to fall. It was at this time that Tenchi truly came to his senses. He   
quickly realized what Kruo had just done.   
  
Kuro saw how close the ground was and saw he was going to land near  
Tenchi's house. For some reason the only thing he could say was "I love you  
Aeka!" He then screamed at the top of his lungs as he knew he was about to   
die. He scrunched his eyes shut and clenched his teeth just before what he   
thought were his final moments. He then felt a sudden jolt. He finally   
opened one eye and realized he was floating about one foot of the ground.   
He then turned his head to the right and saw a short spiky red haired girl   
holding a remote of some type.  
  
"W.....W....Washu?" asked the jittery Kuro  
  
"Don't you just love air brakes" said Washu. She then hit a button  
on the remote and Kuro fell the remaining one foot.  
  
Kuro then got to his knees and looked himself over. He was shaking like  
a leaf and was still scared out of his mind but, he was more or less unhurt.  
He then turned to Washu and said "Thank you......L....L....Little Washu"  
  
"You speak with Queen Funaho as well?" asked Washu  
  
"Yeah" muttered Kuro  
  
Tenchi landed seconds later and about a minute later the Eano did as  
well. Aeka and Sasami both jumped from the ship and said "Are you alright"  
  
Kuro smiled and extended his arms. Sasami and Aeka began to run towards  
him and ended up running right by him as they hugged Tenchi. Kuro then   
fell face first to the ground arms open for hug that never came.   
  
When Kruo got to his feet. He saw Washu levitating Ryoko and   
Ryo-oki. She then looked at Kuro and said "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I need a new pair of shorts" said Kuro as he stood,  
his legs still very wobbly.  
  
CH #4 is coming up   



	4. the foe

Here is CH 4  
  
Kuro got out of the huge pool in the flying bath house to dry himself  
off. Washu had suggested that he should take a bath after his near death   
experience. Sasami had left him a outfit that she had to borrow from Tenchi.  
His Jurian robes needed to be washed due to...... lets say hygene problems.  
After putting on the boxers, slacks, socks, old tennis shoes, and the white  
undershirt he looked at himself in the mirror.   
  
"I'll never understand Earth fasion" said Kuro as he looked himself   
over. After gathering his swords he began his walk back to the Masaki home.  
On his way he thought of what his next move should be. He told Aeka that he  
was going to take her back to Jurai, but when the chips were down he couldn't   
do it. His heart had won that battle, but the war of heart and mind was not   
over yet. As he pondered his options he decided that before anything could be   
done he should discover what ship collied with Ryo-oki. He remeber the events   
from before, and how small the ship he saw was. It would only hold 2 people  
at most.  
  
Before he could think any more a scream was heard from the masaki home.  
Kuro quickly jumped into action and burst in the door. "No please, don't! Please  
don't. I'll do anything just don't do it!" screamed a voice from the room  
upstairs. Kuro ran up the stairs as he pulled his weapons. When he entered  
the room he found Sasami hold some type of bottle as Tenchi and Aeka attempted  
to hold down a screaming Mihoshi.   
  
"What on Jurai is going on here!" said a confused Kuro  
  
"Oh Kuro, good we need someone else to help hold down Mihoshi" said  
Sasami  
  
"What???" said Kuro  
  
"Well, Mihoshi got some bad cuts and scrapes in the crash and Washu   
is to busy to heal them. So we have to put some Iodine on them." explained   
Sasami.  
  
"No, NO! NO!" screamed Mihoshi as she wiggled free of Tenchi and Aeka  
"it stings!!!!!" she said. She then attempted to get past Kuro in the doorway  
but failed. Kuro grabbed her from behind and she was about to get free when  
Tenchi and Aeka helped tackle her to the ground. Sasami quickly joined them  
and began to apply the iodine to the cuts on her leg and arms. All the while  
Mihoshi would continue to repeat over and over again with "PLEASE DON'T!"  
  
"All done" said Sasami  
  
"What........" said Mihoshi "Wow that didn't hurt at all, thanks!"  
she said with a smile as she got loose from the group. Everyone proceded to  
get up and when they Mihoshi skiping down the stairs saying she was going to   
watch television the group collapsed in disbelif.  
  
After getting up.....again. Tenchi and gang went to raid the fridge.  
Kuro got another Ham and Cheese sandwitch and he relized that he had not seen   
Ryoko yet. "Hey Tenchi where is Ryoko, and Ryo-oki for that matter" asked   
Kuro  
  
"That is what Washu is so busy with." responded Tenchi  
  
"Washu said that she could heal them both. Not surprising considering  
she made them" said Aeka  
  
"Well lets go see how they are doing" said Kuro  
  
Tenchi then got a nervous look on his face and said "Well to tell the  
truth.......I......really don't like going there"  
  
"Why not?" asked Kuro  
  
"Its..........complicated" said Tenchi  
  
"Come on," said Kuro as grabbed Tenchi "what could be so weird that  
you can't head in there to see it." he said as he went through the door.   
  
Kuro then found himself and Tenchi in a erie lab like setting and  
before he could say anything he found Washu staring them in the face. "Tenchi  
what are you doing here." she said "oooo have come to help me with my science  
experiments."  
  
"No he has not" yelled Aeka as she appeared at Tenchi's side. "Kuro  
you must never bring Tenchi down here.......ever"   
  
"What?" said Kuro in more confusion  
  
"Um..little Washu we were wondering what happened to Ryoko and Ryo-oki."  
said Tenchi  
  
"Oh, well in that case follow me" said Washu.  
  
Washu brought them to a room with two fish bowl like tanks. Inside one  
was Ryo-oki in cabbit form. In the other there was a completely buck naked  
Ryoko. Tenchi turned around in embarssment, but Kuro looked on with a goofy  
expression on his face. He then was slapped in the back of the head by Aeka.  
  
"Hey what was that for," complained Kuro  
  
"You are Jurian royalty, act like it!" said Aeka  
  
"They are almost healed" said Washu "In the meantime let me show you this"  
she said  
  
Then on the screan above them, a space craft was shown. It was   
open.  
  
"So you saw it to" said Kuro "What came out of it"  
  
"This" Washu said as she showed the group a still image of a large  
humanoid creature with long ears and skin color very simalar to Mihoshi.  
  
"Wow, how many cameras do you have around here Washu" said Kuro  
  
"Plenty" said Washu with a seductive tone in her voice as she looked  
at Kuro with a sexy face.  
  
Kuro then had a metal image of the bath house. He suddenly understood  
why Tenchi was so nervous. He almost said something about it, but he decided   
that the questions he had were best left unanswered.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Aeka  
  
"I wasn't sure untill I......borrowed Mihoshi's Galaxy Police Data  
Base." said Washu "Then I learned his name was Sandao. You may recognize his  
trade name. He is also known as Viper."  
  
"Never heard of him." said Tenchi  
  
"Me neither" said Aeka  
  
"Ditto" said Kuro  
  
Washu then got an annoied look on her face and she said "Well then let  
me enlighten you. Viper is a galaxy renowned bounty hunter. He is one of the  
best in his bussniess."  
  
"So he must be here after her" said Aeka looking at Ryoko  
  
"Wrong!" said Washu in her best proffesor voice  
  
"What do you mean wrong. She is a space pirate" said an angry Aeka  
  
"Aeka she is right. Think about it, the bounty ran out when her statue  
of limitations did." said Kruo  
  
Aeka thought for a second. "Then who is he after?" she asked  
  
"I am a scientist not a psychic. I can only tell you this. Viper has  
been known to hunt down innocents." said Washu  
  
"What do you mean innocents?" said Tenchi  
  
"On occassion, Viper will kidnap innocent people if the price is right."  
said Washu  
  
"So he could be here after anyone. Where is he now?" said Kuro  
  
"I am not sure. He used a sheild when he left his craft so I have no  
way of tracking him. He could be anywhere." said Washu  
  
At that moment a loud crash was heard from the house. "That would  
be him now." said Tenchi  
  
"How do you know?" said Kuro  
  
Then Washu, Tenchi, and Aeka all looked at him and said at once "In  
this house its a normal everyday thing" they all said.  
  
"o.k....." said a confused Kuro and then all 4 dashed to the house.  
  
Upon arriving they found the man they saw before. The one called viper  
stood about 6'1 and was extremly muscular. He had tons of weapons and looked  
like a walking warzone.   
  
"You called it," said Kuro  
  
"Oh look a welcoming commity" said Viper  
  
At that moment Tenchi and Kuro pulled their swords and prepaired to fight.  
  
"Your not getting Aeka" said Kuro  
  
"Who said I wanted her" said Viper  
  
At that moment Sasami ran in the room. She was quickly scooped up in  
a net and thrown over her sholder. Kuro then relized he messed up and began  
an all out assult on Viper. Viper seemed to have some sort of sheilding on  
his arms witch allowed him to block his swords, but none the less Kuro was  
keeping him busy. Tenchi soon followed attemting to get Sasami free, but to  
no evial. Instead he began to help Kuro with the attack.   
  
Viper was really busy now. Blocking Kuro was tough enough now he had  
Tenchi to worry about. He knew he had to get out fast. He then heard a voice.  
  
"Viper this is pretty low even for you. You never kidnapped children."  
said Washu  
  
"Hey lady, with the money Tokime is giving me I would kidnap anyone."  
said Viper as he fought the pair.  
  
Washu suddenly jumped as she heard the name Tokime. She then relized   
why he was taking Sasami. "Tsunami" whispered Washu.  
  
Then at that moment Viper tossed a small sphere to the ground. He then  
closed his eyes as an incredible flash blinded Tenchi and Kuro. When their  
eyes were clear again they saw he was gone.  
  
"Sasami!" yelled Aeka  
  
"We'll get her back Aeka" said Kuro "Tenchi get everyone in here."  
  
After a couple of minutes everyone had gathered. Kuro then said "Alright  
Mishoshi I want you and my ship Eano in orbit icase Viper gets off the Earth  
I will be your job to stop em."  
  
"As a Galaxy Police officer it is my duty to capture criminals and he  
is most definatly a criminal." said Mihoshi  
  
Kuro looked at her in confusion and said "O.k. thats........good. Now  
Tenchi, Aeka, and I will try to beat him to his craft. That way you will not have  
to worry about him."  
  
"I'm coming too" said Ryoko as she appeared from Washu's lab.  
  
"Meow!" agreed Ryo-oki  
  
"Alright, Ryo-oki will take us there and Ryoko is with us. Come folks  
its hero time. We got a princess to rescue" proclaimed Kuro.  
  
  
Chapter 5 is coming up. 


	5. Wings

Here is Chapter 5  
  
Kuro and the others boarded Ryo-oki and in a flash they were at Viper's   
landing sight. Viper had obviously not returned yet so all 4 warriors got into battle  
gear and then Tenchi began to plan the attack.  
  
"Alright, we are gonna hide and wait for him. We'll surprise him and get Sasami  
out of harms way. Ryoko you come with me, we'll hide overthere. We will attack him  
first and surprise him. Why we keep him busy Aeka will retrive Sasami. Kuro I want you  
to watch her back. Ryo-oki as soon as Aeka has Sasami get them both out of here. Kuro  
then will join Ryoko and I and finsh the job. Does everyone understand?" said Tenchi  
in commanding, general like voice.  
  
Ryoko and the others nodded in agrement and Ryo-oki transformed into cabbit   
form and hopped on Kuro's head. Everyone then took their possitions. As the group   
layed in wait Ryo-oki trasfered to Aeka so the take off would be as quick as possible.  
Kuro watched for Viper and as he did he thought of how impressive Tenchi seemed when  
he planned the attack. Kuro always had him pegged as a soldier not a general.   
  
Just then, Kuro heard the screams of Sasami. Aeka's face showed the fear as  
did Kuro's. Finnaly Viper came into view and Kuro saw that he still had Sasami slung  
over his sholder. Sasami screamed and cryed to be let go but her captor only marched on.  
Finnaly before he reached the attack point Tenchi had designated he suddenly wipped   
her around and said "You are one noesy little bitch, now shut up or else" he said as  
he grabbed her by the throat.  
  
Meanwhile as Tenchi watched the scene unfold his blood began to boil. He knew  
that attacking him now would be crazy. He then had to hold back Ryoko who was seconds  
away from going after Viper. His mind then flashed to Kuro. Who would hold him back?  
  
Tenchi's prediction was right on. Kuro was almost over the edge as his rage  
was bulding. He knew however that he had to wait.  
  
Sasami was in his grip and she screamed "you'll pay for this."   
  
"Oh will I" said Viper  
  
Sasami then sceamed for help and she was slapped hard across the face by Viper.  
Sasami the quieted as she held her bruised face and she began to cry.  
  
When Viper hit Sasami it didn't push Kuro over the edge. It threw him over.  
  
Kuro jumped to his feet and began a sprint twoards Viper. He moved so fast Viper  
barely had time to react and got a uppercut in the jaw for his troubles.   
  
Tenchi knew now he would have to make up this plan as he went along. He didn't  
blame Kuro. He was seconds away from doing the very same thing. Now however he would  
have to think on his feet. He and Ryoko then dashed at Viper and began the onslaught.  
  
Aeka jumped to her feet and went to Sasami but the battle that ensued was far  
to close. She feared that she would be hit by someone or something.   
  
Kuro had pulled his swords by then and was busy slashing away but due to Viper's   
armor it was a difficult process. He seemed much more concered with Tenchi's weapon  
as he would dodge it at any cost. Even if that cost was taking a Ryoko punch. Finnaly  
Viper got his hands on a gun and began to whale away at his enemys. Ryoko's sheild  
protected them but a stray reflection blasted Sasami and she disappered in the explosion.  
Aeka screamed in terror as the group looked on in disbelief.   
  
Viper then said "Damit, look what happened now I won't make any money off this."  
  
Kuro then sprinted again at Viper in rage however this time he was more then   
ready. He punched Kuro hard in the chest sending him flying. The impact was so brutal  
that it knocked one of Kuro's swoards away and into the bushes. Kuro smacked against  
a tree for his landing and he then looked at the dust settle where Sasami had been.  
He realized that he had caused this it was his fault. He only looked on in disbelif.  
However before he got to his feet he noticed light coming from the area. He then saw  
Tsunami within a sheild where Sasami stood before. Then before his eyes Tsunami trasformed  
into Sasami. Kuro was at a new level of surprise as saw that the legend Tsunami and  
his freind were one in the same.  
  
Ryo-oki and Aeka quickly appered at her side and Tenchi screamed out "Go now!"  
  
The cabbit quickly transformed and flew of with Aeka and Sasami inside. Leaving  
Ryoko, Tenchi, and Kuro to finish off the flabbergasted Viper.  
  
Kuro had seen some strange things in his life but this was defeinetly one of the  
strangest. He had trouble concntrating but was stable enough to stand by Ryoko and Tenchi  
in preperation.  
  
"I don't know how she did that, but this far from over" said Viper  
  
Kuro and Ryoko picked that second to attack and used a full out assult on Viper.  
Viper's armor was protecting him for the most part. Ryoko's energysaber would not penetrate  
his armor but it was obviuosly doing some damage to it.   
  
Viper got a free second and pulled gun of some kind and fired it right at Ryoko's  
chest. The shelid that Ryoko had up at all time protected her but it still sent her  
flying backward through a tree. Kuro was so shocked at what he had seen he let his guard  
down long enough to allow Viper to knock his second swoard away. He was the hit in the  
head by a punch to boot.   
  
Kuro quickly got back to find Tenchi standing in the same spot he was before.  
  
"Thanks for the help" said Kuro sarcastically.  
  
"I'm almost ready" said Tenchi "Here use this." he said as he tossed Kuro the  
master key.  
  
"What?!" said Kuro "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine now attack him, I'll join you shortly" said Tenchi  
  
"I am not sure I have the power to use this thing" said Kuro  
  
"You do Kuro, now go" said Tenchi in a powerful voice  
  
Kuro still in disbeilef attacked Viper and sure enough the sword jumped to life.  
He was amazed by the power it possesed as he attacked over and over again and the sword   
seemed to know what he was going to do before he did it. He was now much faster then  
he had ever been before.   
  
Viper knew something, he would do whatever it would take to dodge the blade. The  
attacks finnaly got to him and when Kuro sliced at his armor it began to crack. The blade  
seemed to do it on its own, however Kuro was glad it did. He now knew that a few more  
hits and his armor would be destroyed. However Kuro and Viper were suddenly stopped by   
a flash of light and a sudden jolt of energy. Both froze in position and turned to see  
Tenchi with the blades of energy floating in front of him.  
  
"What the hell is that?" said Viper  
  
"The W...W..Wings!" blurted out Kuro  
  
Kuro was so schocked that he didn't notice that Viper was about to crush him like  
a bug. In the nick of time however, Ryoko tackled Kuro out of the way.  
  
Kuro landed with a thud Ryoko still wraped around his midsection. Ryoko let go  
only to see Kuro with a look of disbelif on his face.  
  
"Those..........are......" said Kuro  
  
"The light hawk wings" said Ryoko  
  
"He is the.....boy.....who" said Kuro  
  
"Yes he is the legendary boy who can create the wings on will alone" said Ryoko  
  
Of all the millions of things that could of run through Kuro's mind at that moment  
one thing did (how in the name of Jurai did I defeat him. If he does have the wings then  
I shouldn't of stood a chance) he thought.  
  
Tenchi then seemed to transform into a new battle suit. He then transformed on  
of the wings into a sword.  
  
"Holy Shit!" said Viper  
  
Tenchi then speeded at Viper with incredible force and as he did he could be heard  
saying "You will not hurt my family." He then sliced the bounty hunter in half from head  
to crotch.  
  
Kuro looked on in disbeilf as he saw their enemy fall in two parts.  
  
Tenchi then turned to Ryoko and Kuro and Ryoko said "That's my Tenchi!"  
  
Then nearbye Viper's ship could be heard making beeping sounds that seemed to  
be picking up in rythem.   
  
"BOMB!" yelled Ryoko as she held out her hand at Kuro   
  
Kuro got the message and locked wrists with the space pirate. She then took flight  
and got away from the ship as fast as possible.  
  
"What about Tenchi?" yelled Kuro  
  
"He'll be fine" yelled back Ryoko  
  
Kuro then looked back to see Tenchi rise above the ground with what looked like  
energy made angel wings. He then sent the final lighthawk wing down over the ship as   
a sheild. The blast that soon followed was stopped by the sheild saving the surronding  
forest. Tenchi then quickly caught up with Ryoko still using the angel wings. Ryoko then  
pounced on Tenchi for a hug letting go of Kuro in the process.  
  
"Not again!" yelled Kuro as he fell. However a lighthawk wing appeared under him  
and carried him like a shovel the rest of the way home.  
  
-----------------next day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuro was back at the sight of the battle looking for his lost swoards. He had already  
found one of them. However, the second was proving to be more difficult. As he turned the  
corner of a tree he found Tenchi's grandfather standing before him.  
  
"Lord Yosho" said Kuro as he went to a knee.  
  
"Stand up Kuro" said Yosho  
  
Kuro did and he said "Your back sir"  
  
"Yes, and a good story met me when I returned." said Yosho. Yosho then chuckled  
"I have not seen you since you were a child and you were calling Aeka that silly nickname.  
Oh what was it again"  
  
"Spunker" responded Kuro  
  
"Oh yes.......so, have you decided to take the girls with you." said Yosho  
  
"Well, Tenchi made the decsion for me" said Kuro  
  
"What?" said Yosho  
  
"For better or worse, their is a family here. Aeka and Sasami are part of that  
family. I do many things but one I will never do is break up a family." said Kuro  
  
Yosho nodded in agreement. "I see well then I think this is yours." said Yosho  
as he produced Kuro's second swoard."  
  
Kuro smiled and said "Thank you lord Yosho"  
  
-----------------next morning-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuro had changed back to his now clean Jurain robes and was prepairing to depart  
in the Eano. He was now saying his goodbyes.  
  
He knelt down to the crying Sasami. "You know the last time we were like this and  
I attempted to hug you, you beat me up." he said   
  
Sasami then lept to his arms and they hugged for a while. "Will you visit" she  
asked  
  
"Of course I will." said Kuro as he let her go.  
  
Next cam Aeka. Kuro looked at her as she attempted to hold back tears. She then  
said "Kuro I am so sorry th" said Aeka  
  
Kuro cut her off with "Spunker, just hug me and promise me you'll stay safe till  
I visit again"   
  
Aeka did as told and hugged him and said "I promise"  
  
Kuro shook the hands of Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, and he patted the head of Ryo-oki.  
However when he got to Tenchi he said "Tenchi I have a question for you in priavte."  
  
Tenchi and Kuro then walked away from the girls and Kuro said "Its been bugging  
me for a while. I you had the wings all along how did you lose to me" he asked  
  
"I only understood in recently but the wings can only be used to protect the good  
and defeat the evil. Your not an evil man Kuro." said Tenchi  
  
Kuro smiled and patted Tenchi on the sholder and said "thanks"  
  
He then stood back and prepaired to be transported away.   
  
"Wait Kuro what will you tell the King?" yelled out Tenchi  
  
"Oh I'll tell him the truth, Tenchi beat me" said Kuro  
  
Kuro was then transported to Eano and the ship disappered behind the clouds.  
  
The End  
  
Well what did you think. Good, Bad, Ugly. I know my grammer and spelling are not the best  
and I appollogize for them. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Be sure to check  
out some more of my works.   
  
Jab Man  
  



End file.
